custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LoganWoerner/2014 Blueprint: I Finally Begin
2013:What Got Done Not much. That's all I can say. My progress this year on CBW has been disappointing to say the least. I did get some planning done, which was good. I know what is going to happen in my story, and I think that what I have in store for you readers will be exciting. I officially quit MOCing. BobTheDoctor27's version of Niha's character will be her official MOC form, and no others will be made by myself. Instead, I'm going to be drawing my characters, and the drawings will be what you see in the character infoboxes. 2013 was abysmal. I won't look back, only forward. 2014 Story Chapters Here's the teaser for On, the first story in my new universe, the Apocalypse Alternate Universe (AAU): The island of Daxia. Known for its hostile climate and deceptive wildlife, few ever travel to the island. Those who do never return. The hidden secrets of the island are known to only a select few. They call themselves the Order of Mata Nui. For millennia, this Order has kept to the shadows, quietly carrying out the will of the Great Spirit Mata Nui. But some organizations impede the Order's progress. Another organization, the Brotherhood of Makuta, has recently proven to be a traitorous lot. The Brotherhood has recently poisoned the Great Spirit, causing the Matoran Universe to fall into chaos. A great earthquake has caused the deaths of thousands of innocent beings. '' ''Strangely, there has been no successful communication between Order headquarters and any Order member stationed north of the Southern Continent. The worst must be assumed. Toa Helryx, the leader of the Order of Mata Nui, is running out of options, but a breakthrough in weapons technology may become very useful in the fight against the evil Brotherhood. The only thing stopping her is time. Nothing is certain, and everything is questionable. So, I hope to complete all of the chapters in On, and at least half of the chapters in the sequel. In the AAU, the only difference from the Prime Reality is that the Great Spirit Robot left one month later. How big a difference that can make will be revealed later. Let's just say that by the end of my second story, a lot will be different. 2014 Characters The characters confirmed to make an appearance in next year's chapters are listed below: *Niha - an artificial Toa *Sellith - a male Toa of Fire *Merral - a female Toa of Stone *Range - a male Toa of Water *Polemistis - a male Lykos Kinsman *Widsith - a Xian Order member *Helryx - a female Toa of Water; leads the Order of Mata Nui *Erevayx - a male Makuta; mutated and possibly insane *Shadow-Wind - a female bounty hunter; species unknown *Kyrion - female Toa of Earth; bounty hunter *Eolas - Male member of Tobduk's species *Tollubo - male Toa of Light Of course, more characters will appear. These are just the confirmed ones. In my monthly updates, I'll have a short list of a few characters, and each will have an illustration. Comics Serialized comic stories are all the rage on CBW, but what about some hand-drawn, good old-fashioned comic strips? From now on, I'll be having a comic strip in each of my blogs, and every monthly update will feature a guest character along side of Niha. Discussion Topics *The only change made in the Apocalypse Alternate Universe is that the Great Spirit Robot took off one month later. Based off all that you know, what events do you think will take place that do not in the Prime Reality? (Hint: nothing is different until after the Great Cataclysm) *I'm drawing comic strips! Who would you most like to see guest star in the next monthly update? You can't choose your own character. *What are you expecting from my first story, On? Why so? Rumours Decide which are true, and which are not. Remember, some are completely false, some are completely true, and some have only a bit of truth in them. Good luck :P *Serrakaan will make an appearance next year. *Helryx will die within the first six chapters of On. *The Order of Mata Nui will disband. *Kemlar, a Makuta, is the leader of a secret organization of my own creation. *Destral is destroyed. *Other artificial Toa will be enlisted by the OoMN by the end of next year. *Tollubo will team up with Erevayx. *Makuta Teridax and Makuta Miserix are dead. *Niha will not be in love with Range by the end of next year. Closing My next monthly update will be posted by the end of January. A special thanks to Echo 1 and BobTheDoctor27 for encouraging me to continue here on CBW this year. Also a thanks to FireDrag1091 for being a great friend, and always keeping up to speed on my blogs. And, I'd like to welcome ChronosOmega to CBW. I've read his stories, and they're pretty entertaining. Oh, and his creations on the MOCpages are outstanding. See you all later, 19:35, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts